Egress Jr.
} |-| VS= } |-| RS= } }}The Egress Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on May 29, 1990. It was based on the Egress 1/10 scale R/C buggy made by the company. General info The Egress featuring the smooth-styled, traditional R/C buggy design. It has the 3-window canopy design. The suspension and damper props can be found on the front and rear of the bodyshell. Unless noted, most models were equipped with the large-diameter 6-spoke Teardrop-type wheels paired with the Avante-type slick tires. Standard model and VS variant Both the original Egress and the VS variant features the silver body color, with yellow and red highlights and black trims on it. Several decals can be found on the bodyshell, such as the car number 89 on the rear spoiler winglets and the word 'Way Out Running!' on the spoiler. Both were equipped with white wheels and black tires. The standard model has its chassis molded in gray, while the VS variant has its chassis and A parts molded in black. Black Special variant Continuing the tradition, the Black Special features the smoke black body color, with the same body decal colors in the slightly different decal designs on it. It was equipped with the neon green wheels and black tires. Both the chassis and A parts were molded in smoke. RS variant The RS variant features the same body color, but with the orange stripes replaced with blue color. The Tamiya logo and the 'RS' logo decals can be found on the bodyshell It was equipped with the silver plated Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the blue tires. Both the chassis and A parts were molded in dark blue. About the Egress 1/10 R/C buggy Released in 1989, the Egress is the high-end R/C buggy released by Tamiya and is the advanced version of the Avante. Compare to the Avante, the chassis decks were made of carbon fiber plastic instead of FRP and has the wheelbase that is 15 mm longer. The suspension arms's connector bits and the lower arms were replaced with the reinforced plastic ones from the Vanquish and the front damper mount positions were moved higher than Avante's. Ball-thrust differentials, torque slipper and ball-bearing steering arms has become standards for the R/C buggy. The underpanel has been re-designed to offer better dust-protection and the screws were made of titanium. It is powered by the Sport-Tuned motor manufactured by Mabuchi Motor. Despite its improved performance that is better than the Avante, it has two major flaws: the total weight of the R/C buggy was remains largely unchanged and its higher price (even higher than the Avante). The latter flaw leds Tamiya to develop the Manta Ray. The Egress would later re-released in 2013 in limited quantity, which given the same refinement and improvement as the 2011 re-release of Avante has. Technical info Length: 128 mm (Normal/Black Special), 145 mm (VS/RS) Width: 86 mm (Normal/Black Special), 90 mm (VS/RS) Height: 49 mm (Normal/Black Special/VS/RS) Chassis: Type-3 Chassis (Normal/Black Special), VS Chassis (VS/RS) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4.2:1 (Normal/Black Special/VS), 4.2:1 (RS) Gallery Boxarts EgressJrBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Black Special. EgressJrVSBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the VS Chassis variant. EgressRSBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the RS variant. Trivia * Like its R/C counterparts, the Egress Jr. was never been popular among the racers but for the other reasons at the time of its release. (partly due to its fragile Type-4 Chassis.) See also * Avante Jr. * Vanquish Jr. External links Tamiya Japan * Egress Jr. on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Egress Jr. (VS Chassis) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Egress RS on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Egress RS on Tamiya America official website R/C buggy that the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Egress (2013) on Tamiya official website * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Egress (2013) on Tamiya America official website Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars